The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
This invention relates to liquid dispensers, and more particularly to a liquid dispenser having an applicator for use with a squeeze-type container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Squeeze-type containers for dispensing liquid have found a variety of uses, and have been used to dispense shoe polish, glue, paints, inks, liquid detergents and the like.
One such liquid dispenser shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,789 to Krauth issued Sept. 21, 1965. The liquid dispenser of this patent provides a flow bore with a filter pad through which the liquid passes into contact with a capillary section terminating at a point spaced from a brush head. Another liquid container and applicator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,252 issued July 19, 1960, to Martineau, Jr. Other applicator type dispensers are likewise shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 631,000; 450,662; 2,522,617; 2,832,087; 2,905,956; and 2,909,798. All of such devices are adapted for dispensing liquid to or through an applicator for use by the consumer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid dispenser and applicator.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved brush tip applicator for use with a squeeze-type container.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved liquid dispenser and brush tip applicator for use with paints, inks, or the like.